1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document feeding apparatus in a facsimile, and more particularly to a document feeding apparatus having a plurality of rollers and gears disposed to selectively rotate for feeding documents along a scanning path without being misaligned with the scanning path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document feeding mechanism used in a facsimile having a scanning unit and a printing unit includes a pickup roller, a feeding roller, and a discarding roller. When a document is placed on a cassette, the document is picked up by the pickup roller, transferred to a reading module along a feeding path by the feeding roller, and discharged by the discharging roller outside the document feeding mechanism after the document has been read by the reading module or misaligned with the feeding path. However, once the document is neither properly placed on the cassette nor precisely picked up by the pickup roller, the document may be deformed or torn. Then the document feeding mechanism might stall, and the reading module cannot read the document accurately.